


he sits beneath their throne

by tomefaired



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst, Autistic Red (Pokemon), Character Study, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Mutual Pining, green missing red a lot, red living on a mountain in the middle of nowhere, reguri week 2020, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomefaired/pseuds/tomefaired
Summary: It all ended with a flash of lightning. Red and Green, a mountain apart, long for what they both lost in that battle. Their mistakes cannot be undone, they both know, but they will never stop longing for the feelings of the past. One phone call, however, has the chance to change everything.Written for Reguri Week 2020. Prompt is "Distance/regret".
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra & Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	he sits beneath their throne

It was never supposed to end this way.

Red was supposed to prove their worth as a Trainer by winning the championship. Green had set the terms all those months ago when he’d stopped hanging out with Red. He was only interested in becoming the strongest in the world; he had no need for Red who spent more time chatting with wild Pokémon instead of chasing victory. Maybe, Red had thought back then, if they proved they could be strong too, Green would accept them again.

But they were wrong the entire time, their hopes dashed faster than Pikachu’s Quick Attack. For the throne only had room for one person, and Red was never meant to win him back, only claim the throne for themself in a final flash of lightning. “It’s not fair!… why… why!?” Green screamed out as if Red had betrayed him. And perhaps they had. They’d taken everything he’d worked so hard for, after all. He was right. It wasn’t fair.

And now Red is alone. Not truly alone, but other people who don’t understand would surely see them that way.

The snow continues to fall on the summit of Mt. Silver, Red huddled around a warm campfire with their Pokémon friends, their only friends. Their black hair, falling beneath their shoulders, blows gently when a cold wind makes its way through the cave. Espeon notices Red’s deep in thought, their crimson eyes fixed on the stalactites above, and nuzzles up against them, but they don’t respond right away. Espeon’s always like that when Red’s upset, and sometimes they just need some space. It’s not easy being a lonely monarch of your own making, having changed their sleek Champion’s throne to a solemn spire topped with snow. They wait and wait for a powerful Trainer to take this throne from them, even though they already abdicated their responsibility by running away from the very people they were meant to represent. Running away from their problems- that’s what their life has come to now.

The problem, Red knows now, is far, far worse than they initially thought. A strange feeling envelops them when they think about Green. Of course, the thoughts are only about what he used to be like- playful, encouraging, accepting, funny... Red’s heart seems to grow warmer, even beat faster. But they’re longing for something that they’re sure will never exist again, as the allure of the Championship took that from them, changed Green completely.

Maybe, if Red couldn’t hear the voices of Pokémon, it wouldn’t have been like this? Espeon senses the thought, however, and quickly reminds them not to indulge such ideas. _You are wonderful the way you are,_ he says. Of course he would say that- he evolved from happiness, after all. It’s only human emotions that Red doesn’t understand.

“Is it a mistake…” Red asks, not expecting an answer, “to hope he still cares about me?”

* * *

Green slumps into the office in the Viridian City Gym, slouching in his chair, updating the records on how many Badges were given out that week. It’s notoriously difficult to win Green’s Gym Badge and for good reason. Ever since that fateful day, he’s been training, to prove his worth in the eyes of one person.

And it’s not his grandfather, who scolded him on the day of the Championship, who always seemed to hold him to a high, almost impossible standard compared to everyone else. “You have forgotten to treat your Pokémon with trust and love!” he’d screamed, and the words still hurt Green a bit, because in a way, Professor Oak was right. But not in the way he thinks. He took advantage of Red’s special ability for his research. He wouldn’t understand Red like Green can.

Red was the one who first told him about the inner voices of Pokémon. How even ordinary people could grow to understand their language the more time they spent around these creatures. How Pokémon instinctually desire to fight in order to hone their abilities, how understanding a Pokémon’s personality could help a Trainer come up with the perfect strategy. It all seemed confusing at the time, being that the two of them couldn’t have been older than six years of age. But now Green understands, and he’s chasing that goal not just for himself, but so Red can finally be happy with him, if they ever come back.

If Red comes back at all. Green finds it harder to hang onto hope sometimes. But today is different, as he fills out the form with the single victor of his Gym this week. Name: _Yukimura Kotone._ Hometown: _New Bark Town._ She’d reminded Green so much of Red, with that spark in her eyes whenever she battled alongside her Pokémon. Maybe it’s a little selfish of him, but he feels tempted to call her, just to be reminded of their battle, of days long past. His hand shakes as he types in the phone number on the Pokégear but the call goes through. No turning back now.

“Hello?” a cheerful voice answers. It’s definitely Kotone.

“Yeah, hi. It’s me, Green. Just… wanted to talk about some stuff, I guess.” 

“Like what? You okay there?” she asks, her voice clearly suggesting worry, that she’s probably onto him. “Yeah, I beat you in a battle, but it’s not like I crushed your dreams or anything, right?”

 _Way too on the nose for my liking,_ Green thinks. “Yeah, I’m alright. I mean, about the crushing my dreams part… you remember when I mentioned I was Champion for… like, an hour? It’s about that.”

“Okay, you can get those thoughts out. I’m all ears.”

“Man... my friend Red… they really brought me down in a heartbeat,” Green mumbles into the phone with a sigh. He feels like an idiot, venting to a Trainer he only battled once, but it’s better than filling out paperwork. “I haven't seen them in a long time… I wonder where they are… and what they’re up to…Come to think of it, you remind me a little bit of Red. Yeah, you do. Just… Just a little bit. Whatever…”

“Aww- sounds like you really miss them!” Kotone muses, her cheerful voice almost teasing him. “I’m sure if you tried calling, they’d be happy to see that you care.”

“Oh, trust me, I’ve tried.” Green drags a hand down his face just thinking about it. “The calls won’t go through. Either they’re just ignoring me on purpose, or they’re just wandering off in the middle of nowhere with no reception-”

“Wait,” Kotone butts in, immediately interrupting that train of thought. “You said they’re a really strong Trainer, right?”

“Yeah? And?”

“I’ve heard some… rumors. About a powerful Trainer up on a snowy mountain,” Kotone explains, her voice softening as if telling some kind of incredible secret. “But when I tried going there, the guy at the gate said I wasn’t allowed. Not strong enough. I’m in the Hall of Fame _right now,_ and they won’t let me in?!”

Green just sits there in silence for a bit. _Mt. Silver. Red’s on Mt. Silver… what an idiot, they’re gonna get themself killed-_

“You’re going there.” Green insists, acting completely on instinct now. “No questions asked.”

“But-”

“I’ll call the League to let you in. Just go. _Please._ ” Green’s begging at this point, he feels like he could cry. This rumor has to be true, it _must._ It’s his only lifeline, the only chance of redeeming himself. “Tell Red I want to see them again. I was a dumbass, it’s all my fault. Everything. Tell them to stop blaming themself for everything. Tell them-”

“Wait, I can’t remember all of this-!”

“Okay, fine…” A sigh. Green has to admit it now. It’s not just wanting to feel validated. It’s not just about his own personal journey, or about his anger towards his grandfather for favoring Red over him. It’s about everything he saw in Red when he chose not to care, all the signs that Red just wanted to be close with him again. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, his mother often said whenever she lamented about her husband far away in Kalos. It’s about Red’s smile whenever they’re in their element, surrounded by Pokémon and spending time with their best friend. It’s about the sound of their voice, however soft, when they’re expressing how much they care about Green.

And it’s about the pain in Green’s chest, fearing that the _love_ he’s starting to feel for them will never amount to anything.

“Just… tell Red… I’m sorry.”

Green hangs up, not even caring anymore if Kotone will even bother to pass on the message or not. He’s in love, but he doesn’t deserve it. Not from anyone. Eyes glance above the desk to the corkboard, with only one photograph pinned there. It’s Red and Green, holding hands together, with their favorite tree in the background, their names carved into the bark. It’s a feeling he’s almost certain he’ll never be able to experience again, even if by some miracle Red does come home. He was the one who pushed Red away, he’s the one being selfish and sending some kid to pass on his hopes for him.

Umbreon wanders into the room, nuzzling against Green’s fist hanging at his side. Even though Green can’t understand the Pokémon’s exact thoughts like Red can, the Dark-type’s eyes still seem to say _there is still hope, I care about you._ And he’s right. Umbreon did evolve from happiness, after all.

So Green, after sitting in the kind of silence Red loves so much, finally picks up the Pokégear again, dialing the number for the League.

“This time, Red… you’re coming home. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give my own take on this scenario. It's definitely been done before, but I like getting into my characters' heads, so I'd like to think my interpretation will give Red/Green fans something new to enjoy. This fic focuses a little more on Green since I am writing a character study for Red. (Which I do need to work on.) Hope you like this fic! Please leave a comment, it encourages me to write more- I don't write often. Lots of love to you all.


End file.
